


Don't be Alarmed if I Fall

by Katybug1992



Series: Head Over Feet [4]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Courting Rituals, M/M, Omega Mitch, alpha auston, can be read as a standalone, mostly fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Mitch let the Alpha make small talk until they got their food before getting anxious, “Aus? What did you want to ask me about?”“Courting. You.” Auston fumbled around before pulling a skinny black box out of his coat pocket, “If you want.”
Relationships: Mitch Marner/Auston Matthews
Series: Head Over Feet [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567534
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	Don't be Alarmed if I Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Head Over Feet" by Alanis Morissette.

1.

Mitch basked in the praise of his father, who was grateful that Mitch was naturally gifted at hockey despite his size. His father could ignore how small Mitch was in favor of focusing on how fast he was. But Mitch knew the minute his father’s approval turned to disappointment. 

Mitch had presented in the middle of class and his father had been called to come collect his Omega son for the day. Mitch had shot him a hesitant smile when his dad entered the nurse’s office but it faded almost immediately at the look on his father’s face. He spent the ride home getting lectured on how his dynamic was going to screw up The Plan. He was placed on strong suppressants and scent blockers the next day.

When the Knights drafted him, he thought his dad may finally change his mind, realize that being an Omega didn’t change anything. That he was the same player in spite of his dynamic. Stromer and Davo thought that his dynamic made him a stronger player, told him that it gave him something to prove. He made a name for himself in Juniors. 

It didn’t mean it was easy. It wasn’t. He was targeted not just due to his skill but because of his dynamic. Scent blockers didn’t do much if you looked like an Omega. Older players tried to put him down, succeeding in making him a little fuzzy but nothing he couldn’t play through thanks to the suppressants that his dad had him on, suppressants that his billet parents - both doctors - highly disapproved of. They were too strong for an Omega of his age. But they didn’t have the power to put him on different ones. He powered through, taking every obstacle head-on, adding it to his ever-growing chip.

When he got drafted by the Leafs, he thought maybe he would get that pride from his father again. But then he didn’t make the team and was sent back to London. He was the first Omega in Knights history to wear a “C” on his jersey (and was very proud when, a couple years later, Robby Thomas sported the “C”). But they had one hell of a season and he was the second player ever (and the first Omega) to win a Memorial Cup, a Stafford Smythe Memorial Trophy, CHL Player of the Year, a league MVP trophy, and a league playoff MVP trophy in the same season.

The following year he met Auston Matthews and made the Leafs roaster and - honestly? - he couldn’t tell you which was the more important event. Objectively, playing for the Leafs was his dream come true, but Auston was the kind of Alpha he had always pictured himself being with. And they clicked. They clicked fast. And that worried Connor and Dylan much more than it concerned Mitch.

As pre-season turned into regular season, it got worse (the change of Suppressants making it worse). And by Christmas Break, Connor and Dylan had invited themselves to Mitch’s, piling the coffee table with junk food and the god-awful pizza that had been their guilty pleasure… even if Connor complained every time they got it before he ate three pieces himself. They had a Housewives of Wherever marathon playing but were more focused on getting caught up on each other’s lives, Mitch relishing in the Connor McDavid mask slipping down and letting him settle into being Just Connor. 

“So.” Connor looked up from where his head had somehow ended up on Mitch’s lap, “Matthews.”

“What about him?” Mitch turned his attention back to the TV, where two of the women were now screaming at each other and another one was pouring another glass of wine.

“Are you still all gooey for him?” Dylan asked, laughing at the look on Mitch’s face.

“I would say he’s probably more gooey,” Connor grinned, “His heat’s only about a month out.”

“You still track my heats?” Mitch looked down at Connor in shock, though his face also gave away how touched he was.

“Gotta know when to check in on you.” Connor shrugged.

“Gotta make sure you’re not doing anything stupid.” Dylan added.

“Or anyone stupid.” Connor replied, eyes narrowing a little at the memory of Mitch sheepishly telling them he relapsed and went home with Eichel during his last heat while the Leafs were in Buffalo.

“And Auston would be…?” Mitch posed the question. He knew Stromer and Davo weren’t the biggest fans of Auston, they were overprotective of the Omega on a good day, and the feeling was returned by Auston - which led to a mutual dislike and distrust between the two parties.

“Haven’t decided yet.” Connor shrugged.

“But history is not on your side.” Dylan continued, “You’ve never had the best tastes in Alphas.”

Mitch rolled his eyes, leaning against Dylan’s side and sighing when he put his arm around Mitch without prompting, feeling content between his packmates and continuing to pet Connor’s hair so he could continue to be distracted and not be crushed by the weight of being Connor McDavid.

No one said anything for a while until Mitch finally said, “I really like him. He’s...different.”

“You said the same thing about Eichel and we know how that ended.” Dylan reminds him gently.

“But Jack wasn’t my ‘dream Alpha’, you know? I have these boxes for the Alpha I want someday and no one has come close to checking all of them...until Auston.”

“You sure it’s not your heat messing with your head?” Connor opened his eyes again. It’s not that he didn’t believe Mitch, but he also knew how his heat tended to effect the Omega - even if it was still about a month out.

“I wasn’t close to my heat when I first met Auston.” Mitch reminded them, “And there was this instant...connection.”

“I don’t like when you say shit like that.” Dylan rolled his eyes, “Didn’t like it when you texted us that first day and I don’t like it now.”

“I know.” Mitch huffed out a laugh, “But it doesn’t change the fact that there was something he and I both felt and I don’t know what that something was or if he ever thinks about it, but I know there was something and my Omega won’t let me forget and move on. My Omega barely let me spend my heat with Jack.”

“Probably because Jack’s an asshole who broke your heart once already.” Connor supplied unhelpfully.

Mitch just rolled his eyes fondly, choosing to ignore the comment.

“He didn’t just break little Mitchy’s heart,” Dylan felt the need to remind both him and Connor, “He shattered it. We were scraping pieces of it off the walls for days.”

“Fuck you.” Mitch mumbled, definitely not pouting, “Auston is different different. I know he is.”

“Just don’t jump into anything too quickly, okay?” Connor’s voice was soft, “Be careful. We can’t get to you at the drop of a hat if he breaks you.”

“I don’t think he would.”

“Just...don’t do anything stupid, okay?” Dylan made Mitch look at him, “And if you think you’re about to do something stupid, call me or Davo so we can stop you.”

“And if you don’t know if what you’re thinking about doing is stupid, then call one of us and we’ll tell you.”

“You guys aren’t my keepers.”

“No, but we are your pack.” Dylan pulled Mitch back against him.

Team USA wins World Juniors, which means that Mitch loses his bet with Auston, which means he has to spend all day at Mo’s, with the entire team, wearing Auston’s fucking Team USA jersey that swallows him whole. 

He wasn’t happy about it, had glared when Auston handed him the jersey with that smug look on his face, but as he looked at his reflection he felt some minor panic. He took a mirror selfie (because as if being around his teammates in this godforsaken jersey all day wasn’t enough, Auston was making him put a picture up on Instagram AND Twitter, like the Leafs guys wouldn’t also be posting pictures) and sent it to Dylan and Davo. As he opened his laptop and waited for the Skype call that would be coming shortly, he contemplated the photo. He definitely wouldn’t be posting that one, he looked much too panicked. But everything else looked good. He had actually put work into his hair. He had on a pair of ripped skinny jeans that Davo had given him a ton of shit over buying. But the jersey...the jersey was huge on him. And it had Auston’s name and number on it. The illusion of a claim doing things to him and he tried furiously to calm his Omega down.

Right on time, the Skype notification popped up and he accepted the call, Davo and Stromer’s faces coming into focus.

“What the hell are you wearing!?” Dylan demanded.

“I think I’m about to do something stupid!” Mitch blurted before explaining the situation and all the...feelings he was currently experiencing.

“Bro…” Dylan replied, completely unhelpful and Davo told him that as well.

“It has to mean something, right?” Mitch asked, mostly to Davo because he needed sanity right now and not whatever it was that Dylan was bringing to the table, “I mean, he could have given me any Team USA shirt or hoodie. We had been watching it at his place. But he gave me the jersey, which his name on it. That feels like something!”

“Mitchell, I need you to focus and listen to me okay?” Connor’s voice had a sense of urgency to it that made Mitch focus on him intently, “Repeat after me.”

“Davo -”

“I, Mitchell Marner,” Connor cut off any complaints.

“I, Mitchell Marner,” Mitch rolled his eyes but followed along.

“Swear on Canada.”

“Swear on Canada.”

“That I will not sleep with Auston Matthews tonight.”

“That I will try not to sleep with Auston Matthews tonight.”

“That’s not what I said.”

“But I think we all know what I’m gonna do tonight.”

“Mitch -”

“Yup,” Mitch nodded, “I am going to change into my ‘Fuck Me’ jeans.”

“Mitch!” this time it was Dylan trying to get him to focus but it never had the same effect as Davo since Dylan was a Beta.

“Yup, the ‘Fuck Me’ jeans, maybe some eyeliner.” Mitch continued on.

“Mitch,” Dylan pleaded, “Please, slow down. Davo and I can’t be there quickly if something happens.”

“Mitch!” Davo broke in, the sliver of Alpha Voice causing Mitch to freeze. Connor took a breath, trying to calm himself down before continuing, “Please. Slow down. You have a history of falling too hard, too fast, and moving too quickly. Just...wait a little bit. Don’t jump into bed with him because you let your Omega take the wheel.”

“I’m not an idiot.” Mitch rolled his eyes.

“Not normally, but you’re not fully driving the bus right now.”

Those who knew Mitch well knew when his Omega was trying to take control of a situation, his eyes got darker, his voice got just a little lower, and he didn’t fidget as much. And Mitch knew exactly how close to the surface his Omega was but he didn’t know how to rein it in. He wasn’t an expert at suppressing it like Schwartz was and he also wasn’t as well-versed at letting it run the show like Seguin was. And Robby was still a baby Omega, who was definitely going to end up being Chucky’s mate, both the Tkachuk boys’ mate most likely. He should probably find time to get in touch with Giroux. He seemed to have a good grip on his, a well-balanced relationship between the human and the Omega, better than EJ and Parayko even. But Giroux was also a Captain and in a division that had powerful Alphas as their Captains. He needed to be balanced with his Omega to be able to go up against Crosby and Ovechkin.

“Compromise!” Dylan broke in, “You can still wear the ‘Fuck Me’ jeans, but no eyeliner. The jersey is long enough to cover your ass but the jeans still make your legs look killer, but you don’t need to draw even more attention to your eyes.”

Because Mitch Marner’s eyes were magic and Davo and Dylan did not need him using them tonight. Especially with his Omega itching to take control.

“Good idea.” Mitch nodded.

“Take an extra dose of Suppressants before you leave.” Connor slipped into his Alpha Voice a little bit so that Mitch’s Omega couldn’t take over if Mitch tried calling them, “And call or text one of us if you’re about to do something stupid.”

Mitch nodded and disconnected the call. He had to leave soon, so he changed into this tightest skinny jeans and took an extra dose of suppressants.

He ordered his Lyft while he finished getting ready, grabbing the bags of chips some latent instinct instilled by his mother had told him he needed to get for the get together and slipping on a pair of white Converse. He briefly considered grabbing his snapback but he decided that he had put too much effort into his hair for it to get ruined by a hat. Finally, he took the required selfie, his perfected pout on his face, and posted it to Instagram and Twitter with the simple caption “I lost the bet… :( “ .

When Mitch walked into Mo’s, he was greeted by a round of chirps on the jersey and smug, self-satisfied smirk on the face of said jersey’s owner.

“Is this your way of saying that you’ve staked a claim?” Mo asked Auston, in what he seems to think was a quiet tone but judging by how red Mitch goes, it fails.

“Just winning a bet.” Auston glanced over at Mo, “When I stake a claim, it’ll be obvious.”

“More obvious than putting Mitchy in your jersey?”

“Obviously.”

Mo laughed and clapped him on the shoulder and Auston stood up and sauntered over to Mitch, who was talking to Zach and ignoring Willy’s gentle teasing about bringing chips.

“Don’t you look good?” Auston smirked, placing his hands on Mitch’s hips.

And Mitch knew he had to be very careful with his next step because, despite the suppressants, his Omega was still right under the surface and Auston’s Alpha was definitely close to the surface as well - seeing what could be perceived as his claim on Mitch peaking its interest. He knows that. He knows that he should step away just enough. He knows he should make an excuse about getting a drink. He knows he should signal to either Zach or Willy to defuse a little, the two Betas usually able to get Auston’s Alpha to back down a little. He knows he should definitely call Davo or Dylan.

He knows all of that when he leans back into Auston’s chest and bears his neck just a little. And he knows he still has another couple weeks until his heat, but something flares in him when Auston scents him. He didn’t even realize his eyes had slipped shut until they flew open, the faint smell of rut hitting him. It was faint enough that it probably wouldn’t actually be hitting Auston for another couple of days, but it was still this underlying scent under his normal scent that enhanced the smell that Mitch had grown completely accustomed to and had fallen a little in love with. Yeah, he should probably at least text Davo, but it could wait. Because the way Auston seemed to surround him was too perfect to mess up.

He shivered a little when Auston brushed his nose over Mitch’s neck and that’s when Zach and Willy both decided it’s time to jump in. They had seen this little act before, when Mitch was getting hit on by pushy Alphas, but this was the first time Auston had done it unprompted and the first time they had seen Mitch have a genuine reaction. Zach spurring them into action by grabbing Mitch’s arm to pull him over to the kitchen at the same time as Willy shoved Auston back a little and gave him a stern look before pushing him back over to the couch, sitting him next to the arm and then taking the free seat next to him. It wouldn’t do anything if Mitch decided to fit himself into Auston’s lap like he semi-usually did, but it would do for right now.

“Reel it in.” he muttered to Auston, “You don’t want the vets picking up on anything. You’re lucky none of them saw that little act.”

“Fuck off.” Auston grumbled, glaring at the blond next to him - not happy that he couldn’t touch Mitch at the moment, couldn’t so much as see him.

“Dude, get it together.” Willy scoffed, rolling his eyes. He had grown up around petulant, grumpy Alphas. Nothing Auston did could phase him.

“Want to tell me what that was?” Zach demands the minute they’re in the kitchen and Mitch starts to frantically fan himself.

“I don’t know!” Mitch looked slightly panicked as he hissed the words out, “I mean, I do know but, like, I don’t…. I put this jersey on and ever since I have fighting with my Omega for control. I took an extra dose of suppressants and called Davo and Stromer and…. And Auston is - apparently - a couple days out of his rut and and I’m an Omega wearing his claim!”

“Not officially, though, right?” Zach looked hesitant, “Because, like, no one would be surprised, but that’s kind of something you share with your team….”

“I’m literally wearing his name right now and my Omega sees it as claim enough.” Mitch huffed, “This isn’t a warm fuzzy feeling of having the scent of an Alpha I like on me. This is a scent and a name and I really need to call Davo and have him talk me down right now otherwise I am letting that man take me home and letting him do literally anything he wants to me.”

“What’s McDavid got to do with this?”

“We have a rule. If I’m about to do anything stupid - or anyone stupid - I’m supposed to call or text either him or Dylan so they can remind me of why it would be stupid. It wasn’t always a rule but I relapsed while in heat and slept with an ex and then Dylan had to come over for a couple of days. I was lucky he happened to have the next few days off of games and he could say he had a pack emergency to get away from practice.”

“McDavid and Strome are your pack?”

“Yeah, they are. And they just want what’s best for me and what’s best for me is being able to tell my Omega to slow down.”

“Has this always been an issue?”

“No. It’s never been an issue. But then I met Auston…”

“Have you guys hooked up?”

“No, despite my Omega’s best attempts to make it happen.”

“Are you -”

“I’m working on finding a solution, okay? I’m hoping it’s a temporary thing, until my body gets used to the new suppressants.”

“New suppressants?”

“My dad had me on these awful...anyway he can’t control my medication anymore and the medics and trainers suggested these new ones. It can take some time to get used to them. And my old ones suppressed my Omega so much that we’re still getting used to each other again. We didn’t have much time to get acquainted after I presented before my dad got me the old suppressants, so we have a lot of catching up to do.”

“Do you want me to wait in here with you?” Zach asked hesitantly.

“I think that might be helpful.” Mitch’s voice was small, soft and unsure in a way that Zach would never associate with the Mitch Marner he has come to know.

So Zach moved to stand next to Mitch, bumping their shoulders as the Omega began texting his packmates. Only when Mitch’s scent was back to normal did Zach give him a little space, smiling over him as he pocketed his phone.

“Thank you.” Mitch mumbled.

“Anytime.” Zach grinned over, “Now, come on, I’ll pour you a drink and we can join everyone else.”

The day passed quickly, Zach and Willy putting in a valiant effort to keep Mitch and Auston separated - or at least chaperoned - and Mitch was patting himself on the back for getting into his Lyft alone.

What he wasn’t expecting was for Auston to be at his apartment waiting for him.

“This isn’t a good idea.” Mitch immediately said, even as he leaned into Auston’s space.

“I needed to talk to you.” Auston replied, hands shoved him his pockets.

Mitch nodded and let him inside, both of them taking seats on opposite ends of the couch.

“I’m sorry for...how I acted.” Auston finally said, “I don’t know what happened.”

“You’re a couple days out of your rut and your Alpha got excited at an available Omega wearing your claim.” Mitch responded calmly, “It happens sometimes.”

“You aren’t wearing my claim though, not really. And even if you were, I was still out of line.” Auston looked so lost that Mitch couldn’t help moving closer.

“I didn’t exactly push you away.” Mitch’s refused to look at Auston.

“I want to ask you something after my rut.” Auston continued, “My Alpha wants me to ask now, but I don’t want you to feel like I’m only asking about it because of my rut.”

“Okay.” Mitch nodded, trying not to look too disappointed when Auston forced himself to get up off the couch and leave the apartment.

Auston pulled Mitch a side after practice a couple days later, asking him quietly to go to lunch. Mitch nodded and headed over to his stall, ignoring the concerned look that Zach was giving him.

“You okay?” Zach finally asked.

“Yeah,” Mitch nodded, “Auston has something he wants to ask me.”

“You sure that’s a good idea?”

“His rut’s passed and it’ll be a couple of weeks until I start to feel the effects of my heat. It’s probably the best time.”

“You know what he wants to ask you.”

“I think I do, yeah.”

“You gonna share with the class?”

“Maybe”

Mitch giggled as Zach rolled his eyes, cut off by the ball of tape hitting him in the side of the head and Willy looking like he was trying far too hard to look innocent.

Mitch let Auston lead him to his car, the Omega having gotten a ride from Zach that morning, and tried to hide the small smile on his face as Auston opened his door for him. They rode in comfortable silence until they got to the diner they frequented.

Mitch let the Alpha make small talk until they got their food before getting anxious, “Aus? What did you want to ask me about?”

“Courting. You.” Auston fumbled around before pulling a skinny black box out of his coat pocket, “If you want.”

Mitch tried not to laugh, loving when Auston’s awkwardness showed. It made him seem human. He gingerly took the box and opened it, eyes widening. Sitting on the cushion was a necklace, a dogtag shaped blue stone on a gold chain taking place of pride. Embedded in the stone was a gold pendant with the number 34 engraved in it.

“What do you say?” Auston’s voice was soft as he watched Mitch run his fingers reverently over the stone.

“Of course.” Mitch sent him a blinding grin.

“Really?”

Mitch sent him a blinding smile in return, “Help me put it on?”

And Mitch had to bite his lip to hide his smile as Auston seemed to stumble in his eagerness to put the necklace on Mitch.

“My heat’s in a couple of weeks.” Mitch stated, ignoring that fact that the implication of that statement seemed to have caused a short in Auston’s brain.

“Do you….?” Auston managed to choke out.

Mitch smiled, eyes sparkling with amusement at Auston’s floundering, before saying, “If you don’t have any plans for that week.”

“Wide open.” Auston rushed to say, “But only if you’re sure. I don’t want McDavid and Strome to skin me alive.”

“They won’t.” Mitch flashed him an amused look, “They like me too much.”

Auston gave a pained laugh, not looking forward to the call that would definitely be coming from McDavid later that night and Mitch pulled them back to a normal conversation as he chattered on about what he and Willy were planning for their off day in New York City - Willy had apparently had enough of Mitch’s style choices and was dragging him shopping.

“Well, make sure to be done by a reasonable time,” Auston had returned to normal as he smoothly took Mitch’s hand, “because I think I want to treat my Omega to a nice dinner. Maybe catch a show.”

“I’ll make sure to be back in time.” Mitch smiled, a blush blooming.

2.

The season was over and Connor and Dylan would be returning to Toronto and would be coming over for dinner to meet Auston as Mitch’s potential mate. Mitch had already introduced Auston to their families, his own not concerned with making them time but Mamas Davo and Stromer had stepped in as substitute moms for him on multiple occasions so he wanted them to meet Auston. And that went great. Chris had met them at the McDavids and Auston got the approval of Chris, the McDavids, and the Stromes that were in town. 

But tonight was going to be different. Tonight was Connor and Dylan, the two people whose opinions mattered most to Mitch. They were his pack and his Omega wouldn’t let him fully accept Auston as his Alpha if they didn’t approve. This was important. Which was why he had torn around the apartment cleaning frantically and was now bent over the stove working on dinner. Auston had given up on offering to help after the third time Mitch had snapped at him that he was fine and could do it on his own.

Auston had held his hands up in mock surrender and had spent the day definitely not hiding from the Omega. Objectively, he knew this was instinct driven and that this was a big deal. And he should be worried because he and McDavid definitely weren’t friends, or even friend-like or friend-adjacent. They had been civil on the rare occasion that they had to interact - Mitch handing the phone over to Auston while he FaceTimed Davo because he needed to go do something real quick, or after games when Mitch dragged him with to go say a quick hi to Connor. 

And it wasn’t like they set out to dislike each other, but Connor was protective as hell of Mitchell Marner and Auston was possessive as hell of Mitchel Marner. Those two things didn’t mix well. And Strome was… he was Mitch’s best friend. And Connor and Dylan knew Mitch better than anyone, himself included, and if that wasn’t intimidating as fuck then Auston didn’t know what was.

So when Connor and Dylan just walked right into the Condo right as Mitch finished dinner, Auston was on edge. And he bristled as he watched Mitch smile blindly and run at them, the three of them collapsing into the pile with Mitch on the bottom being scented by Connor and Dylan.

Eventually they get off of the ground and Mitch drags Dylan into the kitchen with him, giving both Connor and Auston a look that clearly says “Behave. Be nice to each other. Or suffer my wrath” and the two Alphas shuffle awkwardly for a minute.

“So -” Auston tried to start a conversation about what he hadn’t yet decided when he was interrupted.

“Look,” Connor fixed him with a hard look, “Mitch is pack. He’s one of my best friends and he is the best person I have ever met. All I want for Mitch is for him to be happy. And you do that. He’s happy with you. He likes you a lot. And that is the only reason I approve of you for him. But so help me if you ever hurt him -”

“I wouldn’t.” Auston interrupts.

Connor gives him a calculating look but doesn’t say anything, just goes into the kitchen to actually assist Mitch since he knows Dylan is perched on the counter, talking Mitch’s ear off about his flight and Arizona and decidedly not helping. Not that Connor was going to help either. Well, be allowed to help. The last time he tried to help Mitch cook, there was a small fire. 

“Aus, can please set the table?” Mitch asked, poking his head out.

“Yeah.” Auston jumped to complete the request, thankful for something to do, subconscious pulling out the good plates that they only used when their parents were here (because Auston may not have technically moved in, but he had moved in).

As he does his task, he tries not to listen in on Mitch’s mini lecture to Connor and Dylan, reminding them that he always supported them and that he expected that same level of support and that they needed to give Auston a chance because Mitch really liked him and if they disapproved then his Omega would never be able to accept a bond with him.

Dinner goes as well as Auston was expecting, a little tense, a little awkward, with Mitch needing to facilitate the conversation. Connor insists that he and Dylan clean up, which prompts Dylan to whine the whole time he’s loading the dishwasher. Auston gets two more talks about how Mitch is the the best person they know, but they both finally give their approval. Because at the end of the day, all Connor and Dylan want is for Mitch to be happy.

3.

When Mitch tells him that his Omega has approved of him and wants to Bond, Auston starts planning. He gets tickets booked and packs for Mitch, pointedly not telling him where they’re going, wants to surprise his Omega. He almost wants to put a blindfold and noise cancelling headphones on Mitch so the surprise doesn’t get ruined at the airport but he knows that wouldn’t be possible. But he also wouldn’t take back the excitement in Mitch’s eyes when he finds out that they’re going to Bora Bora.

And that has nothing on the look on his face when Mitch sees that they’re staying in one of the cabanas separated from the resort and away from the other cabanas, away from everybody, no chances of any interruptions. And he barely has their luggage set down before he has his arms full of Mitchell Marner. 

And they barely left the cabana for the entire week they were there. Auston and his Alpha preened at the bond mark everytime he caught sight of it. They stopped in Arizona for a couple of weeks to visit Auston’s family and friends there before going back to Toronto. They had been home for a couple days before Mitch started puking a couple times a day. He insisted he was fine, he had a little stomach bug and ignored the sense of fear and panic in the back of his head. He insisted it was no big deal and actually got a little pissed off that Auston mentioned it to Connor who mentioned it to his own mother and was now walking through the door of Mitch’s condo when he knew Auston was out - dragged out golfing by Freddie, Patty, and Mo to try to improve his less than stellar skills.

“Have you taken a test?” Connor asks, expression solemn and dead serious.

“Not in a couple years.” Mitch replies, hoping Connor buys the dumb act.

He doesn’t. Because Connor McDavid would punch anyone who so much as thought that Mitch was dumb. Instead, Connor responds by throwing a plastic bag at Mitch.

“Connor.”

“It’s not outside the realm of possibility and I know you know that.”

“I’m not -”

“Prove it then. Take the test.”

Mitch stared down at the boxes in his hands before sighing and heading toward the hall bathroom. 

He called Connor into the room as he set the timer and sunk down against the wall, Connor joining him and letting him clutch his hand tightly.

“What am I going to do if it’s positive?”

“That’s up to you. I would support you in whatever decision you made.”

Mitch didn’t say anything in response to that, didn’t need to. He jumped sky high when the timer went off and scrambled up, breathing a sigh of relief at the negative results looking back at him.

“Mitchy?” Connor asked, concern heavy in his voice.

“They’re all negative.” Mitch responded, “Told you.”

“But now you know for sure.” Connor replied with a shrug.

“Wait...did McJesus buy five pregnancy tests in Toronto?” Mitch turned to him, eyes sparkling but also badly hiding the concern.

“No,” Connor rolled his eyes, “his brother’s girlfriend’s best friend’s cousin did.”

Mitch laughed, wrapping the tests and boxes up in the plastic bag they came in.  
“Come on,” Mitch headed for the door, “I’ll dump these in the trash can outside and we can go get lunch.”

“You should tell Auston about them,” Connor replied, following him easily, “He should know that it was a possibility.”

Mitch didn’t respond to that. In theory, he knew that he should tell Matty that in the back of his mind he thought it might be possible. Birth Control can fail after all and his Omega had really wanted Auston pups. And he did, too, just not now. He wasn’t at a place where he could take a season off.

Connor dropped him off after lunch and Mitch headed over to Willy and Kappy’s.

“Willy!” he yelled, walking into the apartment, “I’m having a moment!”

Willy and Kappy both emerged from their rooms to see Mitch pacing with a frantic look on his face.

“I took a test today.” Mitch replied to seeing Willy’s face, eyes frantic.

“It’s okay, math is hard for everyone.” Kappy reponsed, getting glares from both Willy and Mitch.

“Not that kind of test!” was Mitch’s frantic response.

“Why don’t you go over to your girlfriend’s place and I’ll deal with whatever this is.” Willy directed at his fellow blonde.

Kappy seemed eternally grateful for the out and almost ran out of the apartment. Once the door was shut behind him, Willy walked over to Mitch and placed his hands and on his shoulders and pushed him gently toward the couch.

“Okay,” Willy said once he knew Mitch was not going to start hyperventilating, “what happened?”

“I thought I was pregnant.” Mitch replied softly, not looking over at the blond, “I thought I was pregnant, like in the back of my mind, but I was convinced that I just had a bug, you know? And then Auston mentioned to Davo that I hadn’t been feeling well because they are apparently texting buddies now and Davo called in a couple favors and he came over with, like, ten different tests.” 

“Oh, my God.” Willy’s mouth fell open and he blinked rapidly.

“They all came back negative and I haven’t felt pukey at all today, so it was definitely a bug, but….” Mitch bit his lip and wrapped his arms around his legs.

“Wow…” Willy breathed out, “So….wha-...do...wow.”

“Davo thinks I need to tell Auston even though I’m not. But….”

“But what?”

“I’m not ready to have a kid. I know that. Auston is definitely not ready to be that kid’s father. I know that also. But a little part of me…”

“Was disappointed?” Willy filled in, pulling Mitch closer and wrapping his arms around him, letting Mitch press his face into his neck.

Mitch groaned before saying, “Yeah. It’s insane, I know that. I can’t have a baby right now.”

“You and Auston are mates. You’re bonded. You have all your lives to have as many pups as you guys want to, but only when you’re ready, Mitchy. And if he gets upset about that, you just tell me and I will kick his ass. It’s not his career it’ll effect.”

Mitch nuzzled Willy in response, “Thank you. I just...I needed someone else to tell me that. Davo is not exactly impartial.”

Willy laughed at that. McDavid had made it no secret that he would always have Mitch’s back over anyone’s opinion. And he’s sure that there wouldn’t be much of Auston left for Willy to deal with if Matty ever did anything to hurt Mitch.

“Do you think I need to tell Auston that I took the tests?” Mitch’s voice was quiet when he asked the question.

“I don’t think you need to, but I think you should.” Willy replied honestly, “He’s been worried about you.”

Mitch bit his lip and let Willy cuddle him for another thirty minutes before glancing at the time and standing up, Auston should be home soon, if he wasn’t already.

“Call me if you need anything.” Willy all but ordered.

Mitch ducked in and nuzzled him one more time before heading out the door. Willy shook his head fondly and texted Kappy that it was clear for him to come home whenever.

Mitch entered the condo and stopped short for a moment when he saw Auston sprawled across the couch.

“Hey,” Auston grinned at him as he shut the door, “where have you been? You didn’t respond to my text.”

“I went to lunch with Davo, because he’s leaving town soon, and then went over to Willy’s. I haven’t really looked at my phone all day. Sorry.” Mitch replied, toeing his shoes off and padding over to the couch, sitting down next to Auston and leaning back against the arm of the couch, “So… I took a couple tests today. Davo brought them over because he thought, and he knew that I thought somewhere in my head, that I might be pregnant.”

“Mitchy.” Auston sat up straight, eyes wide and looking down at Mitch’s flat stomach.

“I’m not!” Mitch immediately exclaimed, moving his hands wildly, “But, Davo and Willy both thought you should know it was possible and I needed to work through how I felt about it before I could tell you.”

“And how do you feel about it?” Auston asked carefully, eyes trained on his Omega.

“Above everything else? Relieved.” Mitch replied honestly, “We’re not ready for pups. And, even if you are, I’m not ready for them.”

“No, we’re definitely not ready for pups.” Auston instantly replied. He wasn’t the natural with kids that Mitch was and he would definitely need a few years to be comfortable with the idea of being responsible for the well being of someone almost entirely dependent on him. And he needed to work on being able to share Mitch’s attention before they thought about bringing a child into the world that would need Mitch’s complete attention.

“But someday, right?” 

“Obviously.”

Mitch grinned widely and launched himself at his Alpha. When Mitch was completely tucked into Auston, he asked, “So, how was golfing.”

Auston groaned and buried his face in Mitch’s hair, ignoring the fact that his Omega was definitely laughing at him.

4.

Games against Boston are never “fun”. They’re hard, and exhausting, and Boston likes to play dirty and Refs never like calling Boston on all of the infractions they commit in a game. Boston, collectively, gets away with more than any other team. And Mitch had to be on guard the whole time because their abundance of Alphas didn’t really care that they weren’t allowed to put an Omega down and they certainly never received any kind of punishment from Players’ Safety. 

But Chara got him when he was on a breakaway and he didn’t even know what was happening before his world went black and he vaguely felt himself hit the ice. His Omega was whimpering, and he was fighting to be able to come back up. He wasn’t safe, he knew that. He wasn’t in his den, which is the only place he should be when he was down. And his Omega was ashamed because it certainly wasn’t his Alpha that put him down. Auston barely liked putting him down completely when they were home and Mitch begged him to because he needed to let go of all the pressure on him and just feel.

Guys tried to put him down all the time, or at least slow him down. He had built up a tolerance over the years. He wasn’t to Giroux level of tolerance but he was pretty good. He hadn’t been fully put down since his last year in London. He fought hard to come back up, he could smell Willy bent over him and he whimpered. He needed Auston. He needed his Alpha - who, it turned out, was busy trying to beat the crap out of Chara.

When Auston was finally, finally, bent over him, his Omega let him slowly come back up and Auston and Willy helped him off the ice and into the training room. Auston had reluctantly left him, even if every instinct in him told him to stay. But he came back onto the ice with a vengeance and the Leafs pulled out a win. Their trainer doesn’t stop Auston as he bypasses the locker room and goes into the trainers’ room where Mitch is lying on the bed with his eyes closed but breathing even.

“He’s okay.” Auston can hear the trainer telling him, “He’s fully back up but being forced down can be exhausting, especially for an Omega like Mitch.”

Auston went over and scented Mitch, looking for any signs of distress, before pulling himself away to rush through his shower and dress before going back into the room and gently waking Mitch up to help him out to the bus.

When they got back to the room, he gently set Mitch down on one of the beds and googled how to make a nest. When he had it as good as he was going to get it, he got his Omega changed into a pair of sweatpants and Auston’s hoodie and ushered him into the nest. Once he got himself changed, he set the alarm for the next morning, turned off the light, and curled up around Mitch. He knew that in the morning, Mitch would have a couple calls to make (Davo, Stromer, their families, Chris, Chucky, Dvo, and probably a quick call to his own parents no matter how absent they were) and Auston should probably take the chance to call his family to let them know Mitch was okay. But that was for tomorrow. 

Auston nuzzled Mitch one more time before relaxing completely and letting himself drift off to sleep, arms tightly circling Mitch, nose pressed into Mitch’s bond mark.

5.

They had would be playing the Avs the next day and were out at a small bar one of the Avs guys had recommended to Mo. Mitch was happily sandwiched between Auston and Zach, nursing the beer he had been given by one of his teammates and idly watching the Blues/Stars game. He had been, like everyone else in the League, shocked and surprised at how they had managed to completely turn their season around. He had been kind of following them since Bozie signed with them and then Robby Thomas got the call up so he was following him. 

Robby had been a rookie during Mitch’s last season with the Knights and Mitch had kind of taken him under his wing. He saw a piece of himself in the kid, outside of being a fellow Omega. They played very similar styles and Robby was a sweet kid. Mitch also got a kick out of the fact that Robby and Chucky immediately started the pre-courtship dance - Matthew was enthralled from the night they met and Robby was sweet and bashful and equally enthralled. He had not been surprised at all earlier in the season that he and his brother were officially courting Robby. Hell, they had been unofficially courting him for a while now, probably since they met. But it filled Mitch with pride to see his rookie shining in the NHL. He was good. And he seemed to be having a good night.

Then Mitch’s eyes went wide and his whole body went stiff, which alerted Auston that something was wrong, and then he must have been giving off distress signals because the whole team was looking at him, but his gaze was fixed on the tv - where Robby was curled in on himself and shaking. And Mitch knew exactly what that meant, even if he hadn’t watched the way Robby completely crumpled to the ice.

“Come on, Robby,” he muttered to himself, “Come on.”

He watched the Blues head training get on the ice and scoffed, that wasn’t going to help. He could see Parayko on the ice but knew no one in their right mind would try to put him down ever he was useless. His eyes flicked over to the Blues bench, where Schwartz was being held in place by Tarasenko and one of the coaches. And he was who Robby needed right now. The oldest Omega on the team, the Mama Bear according to Robby. He could see Seguin in the corner of the screen yelling at whoever had put Robby down, being held back by Benn.

He let out a sigh of relief when they finally let Schwartz off the bench and relaxed a little, but didn’t let himself relax completely until Robby was up and skating back to bench, pride filling him as he watched Robby insisting that he could play out the game. 

“Mitchy?” Mo asked cautiously, “Are you okay?”

“I am now.” Mitch gave a shaky smile, “Robby’s okay.”

Mitch looked down at his phone and thought about texting Chucky to give him a heads up but then remember who Chucky’s father was and decided to let him handle it. He did have texts from Connor and Dylan demanding that he call them.

“I’ll skype you after I talk to Robby.” Mitch send in response to their demands.

And he would, but he needed to check on the kid first. He waited patiently for the game to end, thoroughly impressed by the hit Schwartz had laid on the guy who put Robby down, and then set his internal timer based on how long it usually took for his team to get to the bus after a game. As he waited, he thought back to when Chara forced him down. The first person he really talked to about it was Jaden Schwartz - who was probably the Omega in the League with the most experience at being forced down. Jaden let him talk himself through how he felt, let him vent his frustration that this shit still happened in the NHL and how he thought he had left it behind him in Juniors. Then Jaden told him to talk to his pack about it, said that if he didn’t want to talk to Auston about it, then he should talk to someone. So Mitch did. He skyped with Connor and Dylan, both of who had been there at one time or another when Mitch had been forced down.

His internal timer went off and he climbed over Auston to get out of the booth and started pacing as he pulled up Robby’s number, not relaxing until he answered the phone. He was aware that his teammates were listening in, Auston had been on edge since Mitch had frozen up, and all of their combined protective instincts when it came to Mitch were overflowing as they listened in on the call. And it wasn’t the first time he wished he wasn’t the only Omega on the Leafs, because then - maybe - he could hide certain feelings better. 

He only returned to his seat when he hung up, and rolled his eyes at the fretting that started immediately. He promised himself that he would give Matty the full rundown of what being an Omega in hockey is like, but only when they got back to their room, where it was just them. And he should probably do that before calling Davo and Stromer. He sighed. It was going to be a long night. But at least Robby was okay, and he was in the best hands in the League for this kind of thing.

6.

Mitch is so sad to see Naz go, but he’s over the moon about Kerfoot joining the Leafs - he’s finally getting another Omega. And he’s even more giddy when Zach walks into a wall the first time he sees Alexander, well hobbles into the wall since he’s still on crutches, and Mitch has to elbow Auston to get him to stop laughing. He doesn’t even try with Willy. He knows a lost cause when he sees one.

And he already has the door open before Zach can even knock, knowing the meltdown the older Alpha is probably having. Hymie had always been very adament that true love - true mates - didn’t exist. That Mitch and Auston were the exception, not the rule. That you couldn’t look at someone and just know that they were meant to be yours. Mitch tried bring up Robby and the Tkachuk boys or Nolan Patrick and Travis Konecny (who made a fool of himself on a daily basis just to try to make the Omega smile, Giroux was keeping a close eye on the pair but it was very clear where they were heading). 

And Auston was zero help and was making Zach regret every little comment he had made while Auston was stumbling over himself to impress Mitch. And Mitch knew a lost cause when he saw one, especially with Matty, but he did assure Zach that everything would be okay. Alexander smelled different when he was around Zach, a good different, and that he was surprised the Alpha didn’t notice it. 

It took Alexander’s jaw getting broken in their game against the Kings for Zach to make his move and Mitch was relieved when that finally happened. There was only so much pining he could take. And he did Zach the solid of keeping Auston and Willy as under control as possible when it came to the chirping about how long it took Zach to make his move. And Mitch was even happier because not only did he finally have another Omega on the team, but Zach was happier than Mitch had ever seen him. And that’s what mattered most to him.

But, seriously, he had another Omega on his team - fucking finally.

7.

He got the call about making the All-Star Game and he and Auston celebrated thoroughly. 

Friday morning, the headed over to Enterprise Center for the open skate that the players really just used as an excuse to bring their kids out. When they stepped onto the ice, Eric Staal was already out with his three and it looked like Perron had his kid out - but his kid was focused solely on Jaden Schwartz.

“Mas,” Perron sighed, “Jaden isn’t here to play with you.”

“Why is he here then?” the kid sounded very confused.

“Because his Alpha wanted him to come.”

And that’s when Mitch looked over and saw Patrick Kane staring at Jaden with a look of complete awe. Mitch laughed to himself a little. Auston usually directed that same look at him at family events. 

“Matthew, I swear to God if you don’t put me down!” Robby’s voice carried up the tunnel, Matthew Tkachuk appearing with Robby thrown over his shoulder and Brady laughing behind them.

“Matthew.” Jaden’s tone was a clear warning and Robby was smirking as Matthew set him down on the ice.

Auston distracted Mitch from everything else by taking his hand and starting to lazily skate around the rink. He leaned more into Auston, content to just enjoy being on the ice with no pressure whatsoever. He laughed as Matthew and Brady squabbled while Robby was distracted by Perron’s kid. He smiled softly when Kane took that distraction to pull Jaden over to him.

He didn’t know what would happen this weekend, he didn’t know what would happen when the season picked up again, but he did know that he would have Auston at his side the whole time.

He would have Auston forever. And couldn’t wait to see what the future had in store for them.


End file.
